


We Have a Nodding Acquaintance with the Early Evening

by stagnation13 (Bellalaine)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalaine/pseuds/stagnation13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schmoopy dustbuster!fic. Written 04-22-2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have a Nodding Acquaintance with the Early Evening

Trying to simultaneously dress, drink a cup of coffee and disconnect his cell phone, Daniel wandered around the house looking for Jack. Sam had called, they were due at the restaurant in less than half an hour and Daniel didn't know if Jack had even showered yet.

Daniel finally found Jack outside. Well, part of Jack. He had his head and upper body in the truck, leaving Daniel with a mighty tantalizing view of Jack's finer assets. Jack was bent over, doing something inside the truck…

_whirrrrr_

…and the last thing Daniel wanted to do was startle the man. So he waited, enjoying the view of the back lower half of Jack.

_whirrrrr_

"Jack?"

_whirrrrrrrr_

Nothing.

Jack was wearing creamy colored chinos that hugged his tight ass enticingly and Daniel could see in the back of his mind the bruises his fingers left there from their earlier bout of lovemaking. He didn't mean to leave marks, but Jack had taken him so slowly, so deeply and so lovingly Daniel had gone just a bit nuts, grabbing onto Jack's ass, forcing him to go faster.

Oh well, Daniel thought. The fingerprints on Jack's ass matched the ones Jack left on his hips, where he held on for dear life when Daniel came so hard he nearly threw them both from the bed.

Daniel cleared his throat as he tried to clear his head.

"Jack!"

_whirrrrrrrrrrr_

Daniel's eyes roamed from Jack's ass down the long, lean expanse of those legs that went on forever. Those long, long legs. That tight, sweet ass.

Oh great, thought Daniel. Here I am, ogling a trained killer as I try to get his attention without getting myself in a headlock.

Sighing, Daniel looked heavenward for some sort of inspiration. He had been stuck inside all day, trying to translate a rock from pictures sent to him by SG-3. Now it was the early evening, the first time Daniel had been outside all day. When had it gotten so warm out, and when did the sky decide to turn that pretty purple pink color at twilight?

Daniel was so intent on the weather and the sky with its early evening colors that he didn't notice that the whirrrring had stopped, or that Jack had turned around.

"Daniel."

Daniel jumped, startled. "Jack." He looked at the dust buster Jack was holding. "Jack?"

Jack shrugged. "Getting the dirt out from when I went to the nursery early for those rose bushes for the back yard."

"You're dust busting your truck."

Jack looked at him. "Daniel are you all right? What's the matter, the fresh air getting to you?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I was waiting for you to stop whatever you were doing so I wouldn't scare you. Sam called, we need to get going."

A smile crept up on Jack's lips. "You were ogling me."

Daniel blushed. "I was not."

"The hell you weren't. You've been standing behind me for quite a while now, Daniel."

"I didn't want to startle you, Jack. I get tired of ending up on the ground with an elbow to my Adam's Apple whenever you get all special ops on me."

Jack looked at his dust buster. "Ooooh, big threat, Daniel," he teased. "Air Force General with a dust buster. However will you survive?"

Daniel hung his head. "Jack. Remind me again why I love you."

"I look hot in chinos?" Jack offered, dust busting a piece of lint from Daniel's shirt.

Daniel considered it. "Okay. There's that."


End file.
